BOO LOVE
by scorpiorita
Summary: Sehun pergi berlibur ke Jeju bersama Kyungsoo, tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Lalu bagaimana tanggapan Chanyeol? Cuma iri? Marah? Cemburu? DLDR. CHANHUN


**Pairing :** Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun

 **Warning :** yaoi, boys love, boy x boy, cerita suka-suka, khayalan tingkat tinggi

 **Rated :** M

* * *

Liburan lima hari tiga malam ke Hawaii? Menyenangkan pasti, tapi juga melelahkan. Sepuluh jam penerbangan dari Seoul ke Honolulu, siapa yang tidak lelah duduk di dalam pesawat dengan oksigen yang agak minim. Mayoritas kru dan seluruh artis SM telah menyelesaikan workshop plus liburannya di sana. Begitu pun juga EXO, meski tak semua member berangkat, hanya ada Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan juga Chanyeol. Sisanya? Ada jadwal pribadi yang tak bisa di tinggal dan Jongin juga belum sembuh dari cederanya.

Mereka yang berlibur sudah tiba setelah lewat jam makan malam. Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tak lupa membagi momen mereka di akun instagramnya. Siapa yang tak iri dengan keindahan pantai di Hawaii?

"Kalau ada kesempatan, aku mau kembali ke sana lagi. Tak apalah butuh banyak biaya, tapi menyenangkan.." kata Baekhyun setibanya di dorm.

"Iya, aku ingin berenang di pantainya lagi. Lautnya tenang.." balas Sehun.

"Huh.. tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa. Lihat ini oleh-oleh dari sana, tanganku bengkak.." gerutu Chanyeol.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Sedikit cedera.. aku tak tahu besok bagaimana kalau melanjutkan syuting dengan kondisi tangan seperti ini.."

"Ya sudah, kalian semua pasti lelah kan? Jadi beristirahatlah malam ini" kata Kyungsoo.

"Eh hyung, sungguh rugi kau tidak bisa ikut kemarin. Aku ingin membagi banyak cerita denganmu" kata Sehun.

"Iya.. iya.. besok saja ceritanya ya, aku akan mendengarkan kok. Tidurlah sekarang kalian semua.." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Iya.. besok saja membagi ceritanya. Aku juga akan ikut mendengarkan" sambung Jongdae.

 **xxxxx**

Pagi sudah tiba, sudah cukup mengembalikan kesegaran tubuh yang lelah akibat perjalanan kemarin.

"Semuanya.. aku pergi dulu yaa" kata Chanyeol berpamitan, hari masih terlalu pagi.

"Langsung syuting lagi?" tanya Suho.

"Iya.. biar cepat selesai juga" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Tidak ada jadwal istirahat tambahan?" kali ini Sehun yang bertanya.

"Tidak ada, sayang. Aku berangkat ya" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkan dorm.

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan cemberut.

"Duh.. memang honeymoon yang kemarin masih kurang? Mesra-mesraan terus.." ledek Baekhyun.

"Hyung seperti orang yang tidak pernah pacaran saja.." timpal Jongin yang baru saja menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Oh.. jadi curhat nih ceritanya.." jawab Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Berisik ah.." kata Sehun ketika melewati dua hyungnya yang sedang saling meledek.

"Sini.. sini.. sama hyung saja. Kau berhutang cerita padaku kan?" kata Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah iya..iya.. kita ke kamarku saja. Ceritakan apa yang kalian lakukan di sana.." tambah Jongdae.

Jadi, setelah mereka semua menyelesaikan sarapan, Sehun berkumpul bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongade untuk bercerita panjang lebar tentang liburannya di Hawaii.

"Duh.. mendengarkan ceritamu membuatku ingin pergi ke sana" kata Jongdae setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sehun.

Dia bercerita tentang fasilitas hotel yang sangat nyaman, pemandangan yang bagus, pantai yang indah, dan juga bagaimana ia berfoto di lokasi syuting yang di pakai di film Jurassic Park yang terkenal itu.

"Enak hyung menyetir mobil di sana. Jalanannya sangat lebar dan duh.. pemandangannya benar-benar membuatku terpana" jelas Sehun dengan antusias.

"Pasti seru juga berpesta dan bermain bersama dengan seluruh staf di sana.." kata Kyungsoo.

"Benar hyung.. sudah serasa milik sendiri semuanya. SM benar-benar hebat bisa menyewa itu semua untuk kita"

"Mungkin kita harus mulai menyisihkan pendapatan dan mengajukan libur panjang supaya semua member EXO dan manajer bisa liburan kesana lagi. Cuma kita saja.." timpal Jongdae.

Sehun menggangguk beberapa kali.

"Ide bagus, hahaha.. eh hyung, aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang berlibur sendiri. Hyung tidak ada jadwal kan beberapa hari ke depan?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Berlibur sekarang?" tanya Jongdae.

Sehun menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Wah sayang sekali aku ada undangan pernikahan temanku. Kau pergi saja dengan Kyungsoo, bagaimana?"

"Ayo hyung, kita pergi dekat-dekat sini saja. Aku masih ingin pergi ke pantai. Bagaimana kalau ke Jeju?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo dengan antusiasnya.

"Jeju? Apa tidak terlalu jauh? Bermalam juga?" Kyungsoo tampak agak ragu-ragu

"Iya tidak apa-apa bermalam juga. Toh kita tidak ada jadwal apa-apa. Ayo hyung.. aku sangat bersemangat!"

"Ya sudah kita ijin dulu sama manajer hyung ya.." jawab Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya setelah mendapat ijin dari manajer, Sehun dan Kyungsoo langsung berkemas membawa sedikit pakaian untuk berlibur tiga hari dua malam di Pulau Jeju.

"Sudah semua? Ayo ku antar kalian ke bandara sekarang.." kata manajer.

"Eh Sehun.. kau tidak bilang pada Chanyeol kalau kau mau berlibur denganku? Kalau dia mencarimu bagaimana?" kata Kyungsoo ketika dalam perjalanan menuju bandara.

"Iya nanti akan ku kabari dia, lagipula aku perginya kan denganmu jadi ku rasa dia tidak akan mencemaskanku.."

 **xxxxx**

Hari baru saja lewat tengah malam dan Chanyeol baru kembali ke dorm setelah syuting seharian penuh.

"Sehun mana, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol pada Suho yang sedang berada di dalam kamar.

"Huh? Aku tidak tahu. Coba kau tanya pada yang lain.."

"Aku sudah berkeliling dorm tapi tidak melihat dia ada di mana" gerutu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali mondar mandir mencari kekasihnya itu, mengintip di setiap kamar member dan ruangan lainnya termasuk kamar mandi.

"Cari Sehun?" tanya Jongdae dari arah dapur.

"Iya.. dia ke mana ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Dia pergi dengan Kyungsoo.."

"Oh.. tapi sudah malam begini kok belum pulang?"

"Mereka akan pulang dua hari lagi, Chanyeol.." jawab Jongdae enteng.

"Hah?! Dua hari lagi? Memangnya ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

"Jeju.. katanya sih berlibur. Sehun bilang ingin menghibur Kyungsoo, gantinya kemarin dia tidak ikut ke Hawaii. Dia tidak memberi kabar?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Awas saja nanti kalau dia pulang.."

 **xxxxx**

Berlibur di Jeju membuat Kyungsoo senang, tak banyak fans yang mendapati mereka apalagi mengganggunya. Terlebih lagi Sehun, cukup mengobati kecintaannya dan kerinduannya terhadap pantai. Tak lupa juga mereka berwisata kuliner di sana. Sama seperti tempat lainnya, setiap kota atau daerah pasti memiliki ciri khas makanannya sendiri.

Sesaat sebelum terbang kembali ke dorm, Sehun mengunggah beberapa foto di akun instagramnya. Foto ketika dia bermain di laut, makan berdua dengan Kyungsoo, termasuk ketika dia mengendarai motor ATV atau sejenis motor yang dipakai untuk off-road. Tiba-tiba ada satu komentar masuk dari Chanyeol, ia hanya bilang "boo love" yang jika dituliskan dalam huruf hangul artinya semacam iri atau cemburu pada liburan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. _Salah sendiri ada jadwal syuting. Kalau tidak kan kita bisa pergi bersama-sama._

"Kenapa senyum?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah di dalam pesawat.

"Tidak.. hanya saja Chanyeol hyung berkomentar di instagramku, katanya dia iri dengan liburan kita" Sehun terkekeh lagi.

"Tapi kau sudah memberikan kabar padanya kan kalau berlibur denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Hee.. aku lupa. Tapi biar saja, toh sekarang kita kembali ke dorm kan" jawab Sehun santai tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur kalau dia sampai marah padamu.."

Sehun hanya tersenyum nyengir.

 **xxxxx**

Sehun baru saja selesai mandi ketika Chanyeol baru pulang dari syuting filmnya.

"Hai hyung.." sapa Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya melengos masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 _Ish.. disapa begitu malah diam saja._ Batin Sehun.

Sehun tak mau ambil pusing. Sekarang ia duduk bersantai di depan televisi melihat acara komedi favoritnya.

"Enak ya yang habis liburan?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol ikut duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Hanya kasihan dengan Kyungsoo hyung.. kan kemarin dia tidak ikut ke Hawaii. Lagipula aku juga tidak ada kegiatan.."

"Oh.. jadi kasihan dengan Kyungsoo? Tidak kasihan dengan kekasihnya sendiri yang habis liburan masih harus langsung bekerja lagi?" sindir Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan, aku pasti juga sudah mengajakmu. Marah?"

"Tidak. Buat apa marah kalau tidak dianggap. Tiga hari pergi tidak memberi kabar, tiba-tiba menghilang dari dorm, dan tahu-tahu sudah ada di tempat yang jauh bersama orang lain.. plus foto berdua juga.." sindir Chanyeol lagi.

"Apa sih? Kyungsoo hyung kan bukan orang lain. Tapi Jongdae hyung kan juga sudah memberi tahu ke mana aku pergi.." jawab Sehun dengan jengkel.

"Cemburu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tidak. Sudah ah.. aku lelah.." Chanyeol beranjak dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ih menyebalkan!" Sehun membanting remote TV lalu ikut masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Suho begitu melihat member bontot kesayangannya itu cemberut.

Suho sedang duduk di meja belajar sambil membaca buku.

"Chan hyung menyebalkan! Bukannya menanyai cedera tanganku eh malah menyindirku terus.." Sehun merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Menyindir seperti apa?" tanya Suho dengan sabar.

"Yaa intinya dia menyidir liburanku dengan Kyungsoo hyung, padahal dia kan bukan orang lain. Kenapa dia harus marah?"

"Kau sudah bilang kalau pergi dengan Kyungsoo? Seperti meminta ijin atau berpamitan atau yaa memberi sedikit kabar pada Chanyeol.."

"Tidak. Tapi Jongdae hyung kan tahu rencana kami dan dia juga sudah bilang ke Chan hyung.."

"Hmm.. Pantas saja dia marah padamu. Aku yakin dia tidak akan marah kalau kau pergi dengan siapapun, tapi dia hanya ingin kau sendiri yang bilang ke mana kau akan pergi dan dengan siapa. Setidaknya berpamitan padanya, dia kan kekasihmu. Dia pasti khawatir padamu. Wajar kalau dia merasa kau tidak menganggapnya.. kau tidak boleh begitu, Sehun-ah"

Suho beranjak dan duduk di sebelah Sehun, diusapnya punggung si maknae yang sedang tertelungkup di atas kasur memeluk bantal.

"Hmm.. begitu saja marah" kata Sehun masih menggerutu.

"Minta maaf lah padanya.."

"Tidak mau!" kata Sehun ketus.

Suho menarik nafas panjang. "Kalian ini tak ada bedanya, sama-sama manja dan suka bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Sana pergi ke kamar Chanyeol.. bicara padanya.."

"Aku tidak mau.."

"Sehun.."

"Aku tidak mau, hyung.."

"Sehuuunn.." Suho meninggikan suaranya, "Mau ku seret ke kamarnya?"

"Aish.. iya.. iya.." Sehun melempar bantalnya dengan kesal dan berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Tanpa basa-basi maupun mengetuk pintu, Sehun langsung masuk begitu saja ke kamar Chanyeol. Wajahnya dilipat dan cemberut.

"Maaf.." katanya lirih. Sehun berdiri bersandar pada pintu yang sudah ditutupnya.

"Huh? Apa?" Chanyeol sedang mengutak-atik sesuatu di dalam laptopnya.

"Ya aku minta maaf.." kata Sehun, sebenarnya ia merasa gengsi.

"Maaf apa?" dalam hati, Chanyeol tersenyum, ia tahu pasti Suho yang sudah memaksa Sehun untuk menemuinya dan ia sengaja menggoda Sehun.

"Ya.. soal tadi.."

"Soal tadi apa?"

"Iiihh.. menyebalkan sekali. Ya soal tadi! Kau pasti marah padaku kan? Gara-gara aku tidak memberitahumu soal liburanku dengan Kyungsoo hyung, karena aku tidak berpamitan padamu.." jawab Sehun masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"Hmm.. mau minta maaf tapi kok nada bicaranya begitu? Tidak tulus dari hati?"

"Ya terus aku harus bagaimana?" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Sini.." Chanyeol menyuruh Sehun untuk lebih dekat padanya.

"Duduk sini.." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pahanya, meminta Sehun duduk di pangkuannya.

"Tidak mau! Nanti kursinya patah.." rasa gengsi Sehun masih tinggi.

"Sini.." tanpa sengaja Chanyeol menarik tangan kiri Sehun yang berbalut perban.

Malu-malu tapi mau akhirnya Sehun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, saling berhadapan.

"Ini sakit ya? Kenapa bisa sama-sama cedera sih? Gara-gara tidak berpamitan padaku jadi seperti ini kan.." tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap pergelangan tangan Sehun, lalu mengecupnya.

Sehun hanya terdiam dan tertunduk malu.

"Aku tidak terlalu marah seperti yang kau bayangkan," kata Chanyeol sambil menautkan jari-jari mereka di bagian tangan yang sakit, sementara tangan satunya berada di punggung Sehun.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, aku hanya ingin kau berpamitan padaku. Tidak masalah kau pergi dengan siapapun"

"Iya maaf.." kata Sehun lirih, cemberutnya sudah sudah hilang. Kali ini maafnya benar-benar dari hati.

"Jangan marah lagi.." Sehun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat-erat.

"Tidak.. tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa?"

"Cium dulu.." goda Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau!" Sehun langsung melompat turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan Sehunku jual mahal begini? Biasanya lebih dari ciuman pun juga mau.."

"Tidak! Pokoknya tidak mau! Aku mau kembali ke kamarku.." Sehun malah makin salah tingkah.

"Sebentar saja sayang.." Chanyeol berhasil menghimpit tubuh Sehun di antara tubuhnya dan pintu kamar, sesaat sebelum Sehun berhasil keluar kamar.

"Iiihh,, sana.." Sehun berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol tapi kalah kuat.

"Kau tidak mau aku marah lagi kan?" kata Chanyeol semakin memojokkan.

"Ya sudah sedikit saja ya.." wajah Sehun memerah,

"Banyak juga tidak apa-apa, dengan senang hati aku akan menerima.." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Dasar tukang paksa.."

Akhirnya Sehun mau juga memberi sebuah kecupan ringan pada Chanyeol.

"Kok sedikit?"

"Tapi aku kan sudah memberimu.." Sehun memajukan bibirnya, membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas.

"Aku masih mau lagi.."

Chanyeol pun langsung mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Sedetik, dua detik, malah Chanyeol yang lebih intens menciumnya.

"Hmmphh.." Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, "Sudah ah.."

"Kok sudah? Kan belum selesai.."

"Kau sudah menciumku. Lalu apanya yang belum selesai?" Sehun sudah mengira apa yang Chanyeol mau, tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku memang memintamu menciumku, tapi aku tidak bilang itu hanya ciuman di bibir saja kan?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Tangan kita sama-sama cedera, jadi jangan macam-macam sekarang.." ancam Sehun.

"Memang harus pakai tangan?" Chanyeol menyeringai lagi.

"Hah?!"

"Sedikit saja yaa..", tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol mengecup leher Sehun.

"Hyung!" pekik Sehun terkejut.

"Sshh.. jangan teriak, pelankan suaramu.." Chanyeol mengecup leher Sehun lagi beberapa kali.

Di sisi lain, tangannya yang tidak cedera sudah mengusap sesuatu milik Sehun di bawah sana. Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol langsung melepaskan celana milik Sehun. Chanyeol berlutut.

"Aku bilang tidak harus pakai tangan kan?"

Chanyeol memandang Sehun sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya melumat benda yang mulai mengeras di hadapannya dan membuat pemiliknya mengerang.

"Hyungghh.." Sehun mendesah disertai dengan remasan kuat pada kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih terus melumat dan menghisapnya tanpa henti. Sehun mengerang dan sesekali menjambak rambut Chanyeol, bahkan lututnya terasa semakin tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian Sehun memuntahkan apa yang ada di dalamnya lalu jatuh lemas dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Dasar curang.." kata Sehun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Salahmu sendiri pergi tanpa aku. Jadi itu hukuman dariku" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Dalam kondisi cedera saja masih bisa berpikiran mesum. Sudah sekarang duduklah, giliranku menyelesaikan.."

"Tuh kan benar kataku. Lebih dari ciuman saja kau mau. Buat apa jual mahal?" goda Chanyeol.

"Diamlah.. berhenti meledekku.."

Sehun kembali duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan sesuatu milik Chanyeol yang masih mengeras dan sudah terbenam di dalam lubang pantatnya. Benar saja kata Chanyeol, tak perlu pakai tangan. Goyangkan saja pinggul dengan kuat.

Di tengah nafas yang saling memburu dan keringat yang menempel di tubuh, terlebih lagi tanpa melepas pakaian atasan mereka, keduanya tenggelam di dalam proses penyatuan tubuh mereka yang memabukkan. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap gerakan pinggul Sehun yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau tak hanya pandai menari di atas panggung, tapi juga menari di atas tubuhku.."

"Diam dan segera keluarkan saja.." Sehun membungkam mulut Chanyeol dengan ciuman penuh nafsu dan pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat.

Chanyeol mengerang dengan suara beratnya. Tubuhnya tampak menegang dan sesaat kemudian lubang milik Sehun sudah basah dan penuh cairan putih.

Dengan tenaga tersisa, keduanya pindah ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan diri. Lelah.

"Apa tanganmu terasa lebih sakit?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Janji ya.. lain kali kalau ada waktu luang, kita pergi bersama-sama" kata Chanyeol sambil mengatur nafas.

"Iya. Aku rindu kencan berdua denganmu" jawab Sehun lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita harus pergi ke Jepang lagi, atau ke suatu tempat yang baru lainnya asal aku bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktu denganmu.."

"Hyung.. kita kan tinggal bersama setiap hari di dorm. Apa masih kurang waktu berduanya?"

"Tapi aku ingin memiliki waktu hanya berdua saja denganmu. Menikmati setiap detiknya bersamamu.." rayu Chanyeol.

"Huh..picisan sekali. Tapi aku suka mendengarnya" Sehun terkekeh, tersenyum malu.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Love you, my boo.." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun sebelum keduanya masuk ke alam mimpi.

* * *

 _hello..author kembali lagi dengan edisi oneshot_

 _ternyata maljum2 lalu pada ada yg nyari yak gara2 gak publish sesuatu hahaha_

 _maapkeun karna ide tak selalu muncul.. ini aja bikin karna ada yg request_

 _dan kalo author tiap maljum muncul ntar malah yg ada readers jadi bosen baca edisi rate M mulu dari author.. hiks_

 _kasian chanhunnya juga kalo disuruh naena mulu.. skali2 cuti lah yaa *apa sih_

 _moga pada puas yak karna ini dibikinnya juga rada setengah mager wkwkwk *curhat_

 _oke all.. happy maljum_


End file.
